


all you did was look my way and my heart started to race

by strkrobb



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Fainting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkrobb/pseuds/strkrobb
Summary: Fainting wasn‘t new to Levi Schmitt. But fainting because of a beautiful, certain Doctor was definitely something he hasn’t experienced before. // Basically Levi can‘t deal with his own feelings or how good Nico looks





	all you did was look my way and my heart started to race

**Author's Note:**

> they had like 2 minutes of screentime togehter but i couldn‘t resist to write a little fic. english isn‘t my first language so i hope i didn‘t make that many mistakes but anyway enjoy the little thing i wrote at midnight. title is from the song nervous by shawn mendes

Levi Schmitt fainted lots of times in his life. He fainted in elementary school when one of his classmates got a nosebleed so bad, it probably wasn’t normal or just a simple bleeding, at least from his point of view as doctor now. He fainted before taking his finals in high school, he still remembers his irregular and way too fast heartbeat, his sweaty palms and hasty breathing. He is used to getting this kind of symptoms when he's nervous and anxious. But nowadays this also happens when he sees a certain person. Levi was discomposed easier than the most people but not being able to breath properly just by seeing someone is new to him as well. But unfortunately Dr. Nico Kim had this effect on him, which probably isn't normal at all. Of course he's nervous when he is around his Boss, but this was way more than just being nervous because of an authoritarian. This was fainting in the hospital corridor because Nico Kim _looked_ at him. The older man just casually looked at him with those pretty eyes and the confident yet charming smile and Levi casually felt like he couldn't breath. People didn't look at him that way often. Especially not people as pretty as Dr.Kim. That, he guessed, was another reason that explained his irregular heartbeat. Not only the charming eyes that looked at him while he felt his cheeks go red made him nervous but also the fact that he was _attracted_ to these looks. To the looks of a man. Feelings like that were new to him. He never really thought about his sexuality. He thought he is straight and that's it. He used to consider himself lucky if a woman would even consider him as potential partner. And now a man, a very beautiful man, gave him these special looks and it was honestly all too much for Levi. As far as he can remember, no one ever winked at him before. And he also can't remember being speechless because of the beauty of male person. But well, now Nico Kim is in the picture and his already confused mind and nervous attitude couldn't take that. So his body kinda just shut off. He fainted. Next to Helm and Parker, in front of Dr.Kim and the Karevs, who were talking to Nico when it happened. As if his reputation in the hospital wasn't embarrassing enough already.  
He regained consciousness pretty fast, only his head throbbed from the fall. He nearly hit it on the floor again though, when he opened his eyes and saw Nico Kim dangling above him, his beautiful eyes looking kinda worried at the intern under him. "Are you okay?" asked the man that caused the fainting and Levi felt himself blushing. Fainting was always awkward but this time he just wished to pass out again. What should he tell Dr.Kim? _Yeah you know, I get kinda nervous around you because you are so attractive and im not used to people showing interest in me and like openly winking at me where everyone can see it oh and it's also news to me that im attracted to boys and girls so I'm kinda trying to figure that out as well as why someone like you would be interested in someone like me but yeah I'm okay._  
"I'm fine." He said instead and Nico smiled at him, looking kind of relieved.  
"Didn't happen for the first time anyway." Helm mumbled under her breath, which earned her a little punch on the arm from Parker.  
"Let me help you get up." Nico said and reached his hand out for Levi to take it. Great. Another opportunity to embarrass himself because Levi knew something would go wrong if he took the mans hand. If he couldn't handle being looked at by him, how should he handle touching him, no, even kind of holding hands, for at least 5 seconds? He still reached out for the hand because everything inside of him wanted nothing as bad as to touch the Ortho Doctor. And so he did. And luckily, the touch didn't make Levi feel more nervous than he already was, but gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling inside instead. The touch of the doctors soft, warm hand calmed him down. "Thanks." he managed to say to the older man without stuttering or talking too fast, which is some kind of success for Levi. He didn't notice that he still hasn't let go of Nicos hand.  
The rest of the day was kinda uneventful, much to Levis delight. But of course, just before his already long enough shift was over, he ran into Nico again. At least this time he didn't feel like fainting. "Hey, Schmitt." Nico greeted him and Levi was just as happy that he came over to talk to him, as he was nervous. "Hello Dr.Kim." he said, way too fast this time, which made Nico grin.  
„Is everything fine? Or did you faint again?", he smiled at Levi who in response laughed awkwardly. "No, not today."  
"So this happens once in a while?" Nico asked with that worried look on his face again, just like when Levi woke up from his blackout.  
"Yeah it kind of does." Levi admitted, there was no point in lying anyway, as he did faint twice in the hospital now and he kind of exposed himself with his response to Nicos question. "This probably sounds very weird but I don't like to see blood. Makes me faint. You probably also noticed that I'm kind of a wreck as a person like I’m always nervous, very clumsy and stuff. Fainting is kinda part of the deal."  
Nico raised his eyebrows while Levi told him about his fainting history.  
"A doctor that doesn’t like to see blood. Never heard of that before."  
"It's totally dumb, I know."  
"No, no. It's definitely not dumb. I think it's impressive that you still choose to be a doctor and to help people even though blood makes you uncomfortable. That's really cool." And just like that, Nico Kim made Levi blush again.  
"But why today? There wasn't any blood on the corridor as far as I can remember."  
Ugh. Of course he had to ask. He was somehow proud of himself that he had a full conversation with Dr.Kim without panicking but that was so over now. "Um." he started to stutter because he _had_ to answer Nico but he couldn't think of at least one plausible excuse. "It's just..." he started to scratch his head. "I'm...do you like me?" He was more or less suprised that he had the courage to ask Nico that. Directly to his face. And not even that soft spoken. But he just didn't know what else to say. "Yes, Levi. I do like you." It was a simple, short sentence, but the fact that Nico just openly said it like it was nothing to be afraid or ashamed of made his heat race again. "See? That makes me nervous. That makes me faint!" he was totally losing it now and started to ramble.  
"I make you faint?" Nico asked, half amused, half confused.  
"Yes! You are like so attractive and yet you like _me_ ? That makes me nervous! Also, I have no idea about my sexuality, like I think I could be bisexuality but I never thought about that and now I have to think about it and oh god can you please make me shut up because I say more dumb stuff that makes you not like me?" And Nico did as he was asked to. "Would you like to go on a date with me? Maybe you aren't that nervous around me anymore after we have a nice chat over a nice dinner. Even though I think it’s cute how nervous you are, I don't want to risk you fainting everyday because of...well because of me." he interrupted the rambling intern who just started at him open mouthed. "You? Date? With me?"  
"Yes." Nico grinned and Levi started to nod. "Yeah. I would like that."


End file.
